


Embers

by Jacqualine



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Shirbert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 12:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacqualine/pseuds/Jacqualine
Summary: Ten seconds inside Gilbert's head as he looks at Anne, at the bonfire.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 118





	Embers

**Author's Note:**

> Super short, but it was something I couldn't stop thinking about.

She is literally fire made flesh. Hasn't she always been? Hot tempered, she's been called, hasn't he been on the receiving end of that rage enough times to have learned it by now? She has always brought heat and fire to his veins, made his blood boil, in a debate, in a confrontation, a gentle smile, a shy look or a brazen hug. The heat of the coal fires in bottom of that steamer ship couldn't compare to her heat. She had run in unafraid, into the Gillis household, shutting doors and windows, and emerging from the smoke and ash, like a phoenix.

And now he see her, really sees her. Dancing like a fire spirit, wind in her hair. Her fiery hair, the colour of the embers floating around her. All the oxygen leaves his lungs, sucked from him, and he can only gasp for breath, as his heart pounds and he feels as though he is being scorched alive, perhaps one of those dancing embers has found him and set him ablaze, and as he has been left dumbstruck by her wild, carefree abandonment, he doesn't know he is dying. 'My final sights and thoughts will be of her, this fiery redhead." And his heart was at peace with that.


End file.
